Missing Butterfly Chapter 1
by souleaterlover32
Summary: Soul and Maka are the perfect couple in there last year of high school but, they have to make it last! because there both going to different collages at the end of the year which will mean they either have to make it work or brake up. Its the perfect dramatic love story please review like and follow! Thanks i hope you enjoy SoulEaterLover32


**Missing Butterfly**

**SoulEaterLover32**

**Chapter one**

It's been three months... But it still feels like I left yesterday.

[Sounds of alarm clock] Soul jumps up in fright as he hears the sounds of his alarm clock across the room, he immediately walks across the room to shut off his alarm clock. "Uh first day of high school senior year…Great" soul groans. Soul walks into the kitchen to see his mom making him breakfast he walks past her without saying a word and goes straight into the bathroom. Soul begins to take off his clothes when his mom walks in "hunny why didn't you say good morning?" "MOM?! I'm getting into the shower get out!" soul screams. "All right, all right Mr. Bossy I'll be in the kitchen" Souls mom closes the door. Soul falls to the ground in embarrassment then gets back up to lock the bathroom door this time he then continues to take off his clothes and go into the shower. Right as Soul goes into the shower he turns the heat up to the very highest then stands there and begins to wash his hair. When soul was done washing his hair and thinking a little about life he gets out brushes his hair and teeth then puts on some clean clothes. Soul walks into the kitchen to find his favorite breakfast on the table, he begins to eat it then when he does he says good bye to his parents then walks out the door. Soul grabs his skate board and begins to ride down the sidewalk to get to school.

Soul finally arrives at his school to see Maka and Lizz talking they were both best friends always have been and most likely always will. Soul walks up behinds Maka and wraps his arms around her from behind, she quickly turns around and hugs Soul in return they then kiss and say hello. Lizz giggles and says "You two are the cutest couple I've ever seen!" Maka smiles and says thanks in return Soul also then said thanks. The bell rings telling everyone to get to their first period classes luckily Maka, Soul, and Lizz have the same classes this year they then all begin to head to first period English.

When the bell rings again to say that class has started Soul Sits next to maka and Maka sits next to Lizz, The teacher begins to talk, "Welcome everyone to your last year of high school! I'm Mrs. Beatrice you English teacher for this year. Well I guess it's not actually a year you will only be attending your last year of high school for 3 weeks then your off to college lucky you guys huh?!" The teacher continues to babble about useless stuff we already know. I look over to Maka and smile she then smiles in return then looks back at the teacher. Maka has always been the type to listen and participate, she is so smart and beautiful…Soul continues to think about Maka in his head. As Maka begins to think about Soul in her head she remembers the letter she got in the mail this morning about her being accepted into Yale University she was excited but sad and scared. She remembered how Soul told her he was accepted into Carol collage an engineering school. The only reason Maka was sad and scared was the fact that she had to tell Soul she was going to a different school they were planning to go to school together and stay a couple but now that she was accepted to a different school there plans were ruined. Maka continued to think about how she was going to tell Soul.

The school day has finally ended and Soul and Maka ran out of class to the front of the school, Soul asked Maka if she wanted to go somewhere she said sure. Soul began to take Maka to an unknown place. Maka asked Soul "Where are we going?" Soul laughed and said "you will find out." Maka continued to follow Soul then Soul stopped. "Here we are!" said Soul. "Here? But this is nothing but an old abandoned store?" said Maka. "Exactly" replied Soul. Soul took Makas hand and lead her by an old shopping cart he took out his camera and said "get in" Maka laughed "you want me to get in that old thing no way!" Soul looked at Maka then kissed her lightly on the lips Maka then got into the shopping cart and whispered in a soft tone "Damn your looks and sexiness" Soul began to push the shopping cart down a hill slowly Maka began to laugh Soul joined her laughing. Maka put her hands in the hair as Soul pushed the cart a little faster down the hill they were both laughing. Soul quickly grabbed his camera and took a picture of Maka laughing with her hands in the air in the shopping cart he looked at it and laughed "what are you laughing at?" Maka said. Soul showed her the picture. Maka looked at Soul and glared in a playful way Soul then slowly began to lean in toward her lips then they kissed. As they were kissing Soul pulled up his camera again and took another picture he then stopped the shopping cart and looked at it. He smiled and said "I'm going to keep this forever" Maka looked at the picture and also smiled they then continued to kiss.

Soul got home a little later then he should have but he didn't seem to care because he was in too good of a mood to be bothered. Soul went straight to his bedroom and plopped down by his computer that was on his bed he opened it and connected his camera to it. Soul loaded the entire pictures he took of him and Maka. He edited them a little and added effects and emailed them to maka when he was finished. Soul then got on his X-Box for the rest of the day he ended up playing black opps.

The next morning soul did the same routine only this time his mom didn't walk in on him half naked. Soul arrived at school and saw some couple talking to each other he herd in on their conversation as he walked by, the girl was talking to the guy and she was calling him pet names like babe and sweetheart. Soul thought to himself and said in his head "do I have a pet name for Maka?" he continued to think but then he ran into Lizz "Oh sorry Lizz I guess I was just out of it haha" Laughed Soul. "It's all good" smiled Lizz. Soul then looked at Maka and said "I have a question" "Sure what is it?" asked Maka "It's a good one I promise" Said Soul Maka laughed and said "okay" "Do I have a pet name for you?" asked Soul Maka stood there and though for a second "No I don't think so" said Maka "Well you need one cause a lot of couples have pet names for each other" laughed Soul. Maka hugged Soul and said "We don't have to be like other couples we just need to be ourselves" "So you don't want a pet name?" asked Soul "Of course I do all couples do!" said Maka "But I thought..." Lizz shook her head trying to show Soul not to continue his sentence "Never mind" said Soul right when he saw Lizz. Soul looked at Maka and stared at her. "Hm I wonder what a good pet name is for you." Soul continued to look at Maka then in then behind Maka he saw a beautiful butterfly a light purpled wing color and fly's so softly. Not like a fly where all you want to do is smack them across the room with a book. Soul then jumped and hugged Maka. Maka giggled "what?" "I found the perfect pet name for you!" said Soul in excitement "What is it!" Maka also said in excitement "Butterfly!" "Butterfly?" asked Maka "well yeah why not your beautiful like a butterfly's wings you fly softly like a butterfly cause you're my angle" Soul said with a smile across his face. "Aw Soul you always know what to say!" Maka jumped and hugged Soul. The bell rang and they all went to class.

After classes Maka again walked outside to the front of the school with Soul. Maka stopped Soul "Soul I've been meaning to tell you something." "What is it my beautiful butterfly?" asked Soul. "Well I got a letter in the mail the other day…" "Yeah go on" eagerly said Soul. "Well it was…It was an acceptance letter from Yale University…" "Oh my gosh I'm so happy for you!" screamed Soul happily "but wait…doesn't that mean…we can't see each other?" Soul said softly and sadly. "Well we can still talk over the phone and text or email and sometimes facetime if we have time" Maka said. "Oh alright…" Said Soul sadly. "Well I have to go" Maka said she then kissed Soul hugged him and began to walk away.

Soul then got home he was very sad this time anything could ruin his feelings he was just that sad. Soul plopped on his bed and just laid there thinking how these were going to be the last few weeks with Maka and how he had to make them the best. The next day after school soul took Maka out he was walking with her and she was talking about how excited she was for high school to end "Here we are" said Soul. "The public pool?" asked Maka "yeah!" said Soul in excitement. "But it's closed?" said Maka "I know" Said Soul as he pulled out a pair of bolt cutters "what do you think you're doing Soul?!" asked Maka right away. "I'm making our time last" Soul cut the lock open to the pool and opened the door "Lady's first!' said Soul. Maka walked in to see a huge indoor pool with a waterslide and everything she walked up to the pool and looked down at her reflection. Soul then ran up to her and picked her up as he jumped into the pool with Maka in his hands. They then floated up to the service laughing "Your crazy" said Maka to Soul "But I love you for it" Maka then kissed and hugged Soul in the water. Soul smiled then got out of the pool and grabbed his camera and took a picture of Maka laughing in the pool. "You never take a bad picture do you?" asked Soul to Maka "more like always take a bad picture" Maka laughed to Soul.

After that long day at the pool Soul got home dripping wet but smiling one of those days where you were a little sad but really happy yeah we all have one. Soul took a shower and got into clean dry clothes then plopped on his bed again he opened his computer took out his camera and loaded all the pictures he took of him and maka. He edited them added some effects then emailed them to Maka after he was finished.

It was then graduation day Maka and Soul just finished their speeches both awesome yet a sad touch. It was then the end of graduation everyone threw their graduation hats in the air everyone was laughing and excited that there life's were just beginning! But Soul and Maka they knew that this was there last day together until they had to go to college. Maka ran up to Soul and hugged him tightly a tear began to run down her face Soul herd her crying then pushed out of the hug and grabbed her shoulders, "Maka I promise this won't be the last time we see each other I will make sure to text and email you everyday okay?" "Alright" Maka sniffled. They then hugged then they kissed. Soul walked Maka up to her new car her parents gave her for a graduation present. Maka got in her car, she looked at Soul smiled then said "I love you Soul" "I love you too" Said Soul. Maka then began to drive away Soul Softly said as Maka drove away, "Bye, bye my butterfly…I'll be missing you my butterfly." End of chapter 1.


End file.
